


Post Blue.

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 01, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solito cappotto leggermente consumato sui gomiti, soliti jeans, solito taglio di capelli.<br/>Solitamente John.<br/>Qualcosa di strano –forse l’atmosfera?- però c’era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Blue.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roxe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Roxe).



Sherlock storse il naso.

C’era un sacco di gente, e John era una testa bionda in mezzo a miliardi di donne con colpi di luce.

E il museo aveva tante sale –troppe per i suoi gusti.

Dulcis in fundo, Sherlock era in ritardo.

Non aveva bisogno di guardare l’orologio,  _sapeva_  di essere in ritardo.

E Sherlock sapeva anche che quando avrebbe trovato il suo coinquilino, il suddetto si sarebbe perso in dieci minuti di lagnanze che lui tanto non avrebbe ascoltato.

Rassegnato al suo destino –anche perché se non si fosse presentato sarebbe stato peggio- s’incamminò cercandolo con lo sguardo, maledicendo Lestrade, Sarah, John e se stesso.

Lestrade perché aveva accettato quei biglietti dal museo come ringraziamento.

John per esserseli fatti regalare da Lestrade.

Sarah per volere andare alla mostra con John.

E se stesso per aver ribattuto stupidamente alla notizia.

_“Così sfrutti il mio lavoro per portare fuori le tue ragazze.”_

 

Stava nuovamente per insultare sé e tutta la catena di persone di cui sopra, quando lo notò.

_Solito cappotto leggermente consumato sui gomiti, soliti jeans, solito taglio di capelli._

Solitamente John.

Qualcosa di strano –forse l’atmosfera?- però c’era.

 

Stava seduto su uno sgabello, lo sguardo leggermente sopra l’orizzonte, diretto a  _un’immensa tela blu_.

Sherlock si avvicinò lentamente e lo affiancò, guardando anch’esso il dipinto.

«Cosa ci vedi?»

Solo a quel punto John parve prendere coscienza della sua presenza e di quella di altre centinaia di persone.

Lo guardò un attimo, quasi in una domanda muta, e poi tornò con gli occhi – _persi_ \- sul quadro.

«Ci vedo il cielo. Quello che osservavo dalla mia vecchia stanza. Né blu, né azzurro. Ci vedo il mare stanco. Ci vedo la pioggia all’orizzonte. Ci vedo gli occhi vitrei nel nostro frigo. Ci vedo una poesia strappata. Ci vedo i miei acquarelli buttati giù per lo scarico da Harry. Ci vedo una vita accartocciata. Ci vedo i colori delle vesti delle donne afghane. Ci vedo i riflessi di una piscina…»

E Sherlock non aveva bisogno di guardarlo, non aveva bisogno di sentirlo parlare.

Sapeva che gli stava riproponendo quella stessa domanda.

Ma lui non aveva la risposta, in quel quadro lui non vedeva tutte quelle cose.

Non vedeva niente.

_Se non gli occhi di John._

 

 


End file.
